The evil love twins
by SayDeath001
Summary: Mikan Azumi or Mikio Ishii is an idol but she hide it along with her twins Yoichi Azumi or Yasuo Ishii what will happen if Natsume find out? will their life will be change? slight NXM
1. Prologue

**This story is where they don't have any alice. Also this story I made cause I am bored and a song make me did this! oh and this story I made special for Natsumikan lover and also, yoichi and Mikan is twin and Yoichi is the same age as Mikan. He is older 8 minutes different from Mikan and maybe there's will be a slight twincest or twinest and I don't care and the main point there's maybe a slight twins love like Hikaru N Kaoru.**

* * *

_"Lady's and gentleman's we present you the evil love twins Mikio Ishii and Yasuo Ishii!" _

_"Yo guysss" shouted the boy with gold eyes and blonde slight white hair_

_"Guys! today we will sing the song name 'Everytime We Touch!" shouted the girl the same eyes and hair like the boy_

_The fans screamed like this_

_"GO MIKIO-CHAN! GO YASUO-KUN!"_

"Hm yesterday performance is pretty good isn't it Yoichi?" the girl with aubrun hair and hazel eyes ask to the boy named Yoichi that has sillver hair and purple

"Its is!" Yoichi shouted and show his fist

"Mikan! Its time for din-" the door open to see 2 girl one with pink hair and the other with dark blue

"Ah Anna-chan N Nonoko-chan!"Mikan exclaim to see the two gasping "What?" ask Mikan

"You have a boy in your room! its weird and plus I don't recognize you have a friend with silver eye" Nonoko said

"Ah, he is my aniki[older brother]" Mikan answer with a smile

"Oh he's new in the school?" ask Anna

"Yep! He will be joining us tomorrow" Mikan smiled and Yoichi smiled to her cause he is happy to see Mikan smiled! ya if you would know they were sibling so no love could been made but if they weren't they would probably dating by now.

"Ah okay! My name is Anna and this is my friend Nonoko" Anna smiled and Nonoko wave her hand Yoichi smiled cause his sister friend is nice not bad

"Yoichi Azumi" Yoichi give them a faint smile

i swear Anna and Nonoko is flustered to see his faint smile

"Anyway dinner is ready! come on!" Anna snap from her dazed and leave the room with Nonoko

mikan open her brown wig to comb he blonde white hair "Its hot Yasuo and its hard to said Yoichi"

Yoichi open his silver wig and fell to the ground "You think its easy to pretend Mikio! Its hard to lie everything to your friend and my mouth really burning on fire to say Yasuo Ishii!"

oh did I forgot something? oh yeah! Mikan Azumi and Yoichi Azumi is Miko Ishii and Yasuo Ishii but they were in hiding due the crazy fans

Mikan and Yoichi put back their wig and contact and eat dinner with their mother and why not with their friend? easy the other can't know about Yoichi first

"Yasuo! Mikio! lets eat mommy has made some food" their mother name Yuka said

"Hai owwww Mommyyyy why THERE'S HOWALON!" Shouted Mikan

"I though you like it!"

"I HATE IT! ITS ONLY PRETENDING!" Mikan cried

"I like it" Yoichi said

"Yeah like you erase the 'k' and its mean you lie it" Mikan calmed down

"I like it and I though you like it" ask Yoichi or its better statement

"I hate it and I though you hate it" said Mikan in the same sound of Yoichi

"I only do it to pretending" the twin said in unison making their mother sweat dropping

"By the way you have to perform 1 hour late" said Hotaru appearing out of nowhere

oh and Hotaru is their manager but she is their old

"HUH?! Really Mom we skip lunch!" the twins shout and run to change their clothes

* * *

**Next chapter is about the perform and Yoichi the new student  
**

**and please review**

**love it**

**don't hate it**


	2. The Evil

**2 days withouth updating is bad its all because of my BB's fault! I forgot my password! What should I do and pls enjoy my story**

* * *

"GUYS! Today we will sing Cinderella!" Mikan shouted

All the fans gone crazy

**Bold Mikan **_Italic Yoichi __Underline together_

**Went I was just a little girl **

**My mama used to tuck me into bed**

**And she read me a story**

_It always was about a_

_Princess in distress_

_And how a guy would save her and end up with a glory_

**I lied in bed and**

**Think about the person that I wanted to be**

**Then one day I relize the fairy tale life wasn't for me**

I don't wanna be like cinderella

Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar

Waiting for somebody to come and save me free

I don't wanna be like snow white waiting

For has a prince to come and save me

On a horse of white , unless were riding side by side

Don't want to depend on no-one else 

I rather rescue my self

**Someday I'm gonna find someone**

**Who want my soul,heart and mind**

**Whose not afraid to show that he loves me**

_Somebody who will understand _

_I'm happy just the way I am_

_Don't need nobody taking care of me_ **(I will be)**

**I will be there for him**

**Just the strong as him will be there for me**

**When I got my self in it has got to be the equal thing**

I don't wanna be like cinderella

Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar

Waiting for somebody to come and save me free

I don't wanna be like Snow white waiting

For has a prince to come and save me

On a horse of white , unless were riding side by side

Don't want to be depend on no-one else

I rather rescue my self

**I can slay my own dragon**_  
_

_I can dream my own dream_

**My knight in shining armour **is me

_So I'm gonna set me free_  


**Like cinderella**_  
_

**old dusty cellar**

_Waiting for somebody to come and safe me free_

_I don't wanna be like snow white waiting_

**For has a prince to come and safe me**_  
_

_(safe me_ 7x)

**I don't wanna be like cinderella**

**Sittining in a dark old dusty cellar**

waiting for somebody to come and safe me free

I don't wanna be like Snow white waiting

For has a prince to come and safe me

On a horse of white , unless were riding side by side

Don't want to depend on no-one else

I rather rescue my self

As the show ended the fans cheered

Mikan and Yoichi went back to the back stage

"Cinderella phwtt" Yoichi smirk

"Snow white phwtt" Mikan grin

"Weird" they said in unison

"Hei! MY SONG ISN'T WEIRD" Raiden shout

Raiden Sakei

Raiden is 23 years old and he is a guy. He write Mikan and Yoichi's song but there's 1 song that Mikan and Yoichi write for their self, as everyone say Mikio Ishii and Yasuo Ishii is evil in their old school and they act like they were lover and most people think Mikio/Mikan and Yoichi/Yasuo is lover but actually they were twins

"It is weird" the twins said bluntly

"How come I am gonna said 'prince' when I am a boy?" Ask Yoichi while Mikan is smirking

Raiden is speechless

* * *

"Class, todaywe will have 2 new student or I mean 1 returning and the second is new so come in" Narumi said

"Mikan Azumi des" Mikan smirk at Nonoko and Anna while the twins smiled to Mikan

"Yoichi Azumi des, Yoroshiku" Yoichi said

The boys is awwing at Mikan and the girls is in love with Yoichi like they were an idol

Of course, cause they were real idol

"Yoichi and Mikan you will sit next to Natsume Hyuuga the one who is reading manga" Narumi sweat drop

"NO ONE WILL DARE TO SIT NEXT TO NATSUME-SAMA!" Sumire shout

"Who are you?" Ask Mikan and Yoichi in unison making Sumire fell down anime style

"I AM NATSUME-SAMA PRESIDENT FAN CLUBS HOHOHO" Sumire shouted

"Creepy" Mikan and Yoichi said under their breath but Natsume hear them "who cares" Yoichi and Mikan said in unison

'They more look like twins' Natsume though

"EVERYONE CARES" Sumire started to sweat drop

"We don't care" Mikan and Yoichi said in unison and sit next to Natsume

Sumire fainted at what they said

"Wow Mikan-chan and Yoichi you make Shouda faint" The twins said in unison

"We don't care if she died and it would be heaven if it would" The other twins said bluntly and using their headphone making the other twins sweat drop

'Why are they look a like like twins?' Though Natsume

As class ends curiosity eats Natsume and the duo (Anna and Nonoko)

Natsume meets the duo as he stalk the secret twins

"Ouch" the duo said "Ah Natsume-kun why r you here?" Ask Nonoko

"Stalking" Natsumd said in 1 word

"Mikan and Yoichi?" Ask Anna

"Hn" Natsume said and start to follow the twins

"Wait Natsume! We also stalking them cause they look like twins, can wd join you?" Ask Anna

"Hn"

And with that the duo follow the kuro neko

**With Mikan and Yoichi**

"Yasuo, I am bored" said Mikan putting her hand at the back of her neck

"Want to bully someone?" Ask Yoichi looking at her

"Good idea" Mikan smirk

**With Natsume,Nonoko and Anna**

"they were going to the park?" Ask Natsume

"I think so" Anna said and they were surprise as when they turn to right to not see Mikan and Yoichi but twin with blond sligth silver hair with golden eyes

"Who is that?" Ask Natsume not caring where Mikan and Yoichi is

"Isn't that?" Ask Anna terrefied

"Yes, I-I think so" Nonoko shivered

"Who are they?" Ask Natsume

"The famous twins idol in the word..." Nonoko trailed

"The evil love twins" Nonoko said

Natsume raised an eyebrow

"The evil love twins is Mikio Ishii and Yasuo Ishii and they were so Pretty and handsome, the evil stand for their evilness in their old school and the love stand for their act like thet were lover" Nonoko explain

"I am their fans though we are scared of meeting them face to face and I am scared they would bully us" Anna said as the twins bullied a small boy

Natsume was left speechless

* * *

**Pretty small but leave it and review please to make me happy**

**Love it**

**Don't hate it**


End file.
